Makoto Naegi (β)
Makoto Naegi is a major character in the [http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Dangan_Ronpa_Wiki Danganronpa] series and debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. Canon Makoto Naegi is the protagonist of the first Danganronpa game, [http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Danganronpa:_Trigger_Happy_Havoc Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]. He's also had minor appearances in other installments of the series. Makoto was selected to attend Hope's Peak Academy through winning a random lottery. Hope's Peak granted him the title of “Ultimate Lucky Student”, a title given to one randomly-chosen student once a year. After a year attending the academy, a tragedy occurred that plunged the world into chaos and despair. Makoto and the rest of his class agreed to seal themselves inside the school building to protect themselves from the destruction outside. As it turned out, "Ultimate Despair", the group responsible for causing the tragedy in the first place, were in Makoto's midst. Stripped of their memories of the past two years, Makoto and his class were forced into participating in the School Life of Mutual Killing incident by a bear named Monokuma, who was being controlled by the despair-obsessed Junko Enoshima. With his classmates' solid support around him, Makoto managed to defeat Junko, and the survivors were free to leave the school. With that, Makoto, with the six survivors who survived the incident, joined the Future Foundation. Pre-Convergence After Makoto and the Future Foundation dealt with what remained of "Ultimate Despair", the group eventually came across the means to travel across the multiverse. Wanting to end despair across all universes, the Future Foundation gathered what info they could, eventually learning of the Arch Demon Akibahara and the threat he was to the multiverse. The Future Foundation eventually entered into a partnership with G.O.R.E. and created a fighting force called the Coalition. They recruited many fighters, including Jennifer, who grew to become close friends with Makoto. When the Coalition got their hands on Virtual Reality systems originally designed by the Mira-Curtiss Partnership group, Makoto, Jennifer, and Darth Rex, devised a plan to turn the system into a training program for Coalition trainees. Unfortunately, Akibahara intervened and managed to get a virus into the system, trapping Jennifer, Leia Rolando, and all of the potential Coalition recruits. Makoto and the Coalition could only watch as their program was turned into yet another Murder Game. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising Though it took three days, Makoto and Darth Rex managed to insert themselves into the system. They had limited control inside, and could do little more than guide the players. Makoto urged everyone to spare Jennifer, who was about to be executed by Monokuma. Though there was a chance Jennifer could be harboring a piece of Akibahara, Makoto chose to believe in his friend. Thankfully, the players decided to spare Jennifer, and it turned out she wasn't harboring any part of the Arch Demon at all. Makoto rounded up the survivors after the incident and apologised profusely. He offered them a place within the Coalition, or the chance to return home. The Reapers' Game Though he was not directly involved in the events of the Murder Game, Makoto appears during the epilogue of the game, in a brief scene foreshadowing a future plot with Cosmo. Fusion Like with The Reapers' Game, Makoto was not directly involved with the event, but he makes an appearance during the epilogue, foreshadowing a Reaper threat that had appeared earlier. The Ultimate Game Makoto had a prominent background role throughout the event, often appearing through a communications link to provide intel and aid the Survivors every so often. Along with the rest of the Coalition, he would appear in the climactic battle, delivering a speech to the Arch Demon that despite all the despair that he had managed to inflict across the multiverse, it would never amount to anything, as the hope that the Survivors carried would always win out in the end, supplying morale to the participants. Musings of a Captain-Commander He briefly appears in the final act of the short story in a panic, breaking the news to Kieran and the rest of the organization of Mary's death after the events of The Grand Hotel. Civil War More information will be elaborated on soon. Do No Harm More information will be elaborated on upon further progress within the event. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising Darth Rex and Makoto learned of the result of one of the biggest Murder Games in a while. It was another win for the traitors and Akibahara, and the pair worried that this would result in a horrible tragedy. They each returned to their respective organizations to warn them of the possible threat. The Reapers' Game Inside the ''Coalition Headquarters'', Cosmo talks to Makoto about a vision he has received. Though they do not state what the vision is, the pair worry that it poses a great threat to the multiverse. Cosmo desires to meet with others to help warn of the threat, and Makoto agrees to assist him. Fusion From the Coalition Headquarters, Makoto expresses his concerns over a new threat that is about to make itself apparent in the near future with Kieran, but before they can get very far in the conversation, Jennifer alarmingly informs them that key data concerning recruit profiles and VR data had been stolen. The Ultimate Game After the fall of the Arch Demon and the defecting of Revan, it is known that the sabotaged Ultimate Nullifier is placed into the hands of Makoto and the Coalition, who keep the object just in case that a threat similar to the Arch Demon would appear once again. With that, Makoto returns to base, continuing to maintain the Coalition's place as an organization to uphold the peace throughout the multiverse. Monokuma's Awakening When Kyoko would return to the Coalition HQ, by a considerable coincidence, it would turn out that she had returned on the day of Makoto's twentieth birthday. While she had just missed the party, she would manage to stumble upon Makoto by himself in the middle of the corridors, the two of them shocked to see each other, Kyoko more because of how long it had been and how he had changed, and Makoto surprised that she was actually alive and back again. After exchanging some banter to make up for lost time, the two of them would pull each other into a tight hug, as Kyoko had finally returned home. However, the happy occasion of the reunion would be short lived. As Kyoko reassumed her position as a leader of the Coalition, she was quickly able to sense that something was wrong with the atmosphere of the place, deducing that there was a strange friction between Makoto and Kieran. Deciding that the best way to get answers was to dig into Makoto's personal computer and find any confidential files concerning matters that they might have disagreed upon, Kyoko stumbles upon a number of classified files, particularly one that involved Ilona. The narration states that unbeknownst to Kyoko and Makoto, someone else had broken into Makoto's computer before she had, and also accessed this very same data. Character Relationships *''Monokuma - A major antagonist in the [http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Dangan_Ronpa_Wiki 'Danganronpa] series who makes his debut in Monokuma Rising. Though it was a different Monokuma (and ultimately, Junko Enoshima) who trapped Makoto and his class in Hope's Peak Academy, the virus made use of Makoto's memories to create a data Monokuma to host the Murder Game. *''Kyoko Kirigiri'' - A major character from ''[http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Dangan_Ronpa_Wiki '''Danganronpa] who debuts in ''Chillin' in Columbia. The two of them are very close friends and partners, having known each other since their shared experience in the School Life of Mutual Killing. Together, they joined the Future Foundation, and later, formed the Coalition. It is believed that they share a mutual romantic attraction to each other, but have not pursued each other. *''Byakuya Togami'' - A major character from [http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Dangan_Ronpa_Wiki '''Danganronpa']'' who debuted in School Daze. Like with Kyoko, Makoto is considered a close and old partner to Byakuya's, Byakuya having gone through the same tribulations as the two of them, and while their personalities clash with each other from time to time, Makoto trusts him dearly. * Jennifer ''- The protagonist of [http://ruleofrose.wikia.com/wiki/Rule_of_Rose_Wiki '''Rule of Rose']' '''who also debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. Makoto and Jennifer grew close after the girl joined the Coalition. Makoto begged the players to spare Jennifer, even though there was a chance that she was corrupted by Akibahara. * Darth Rex - The founder of G.O.R.E. original to the Murder Series who debuts in ''Monokuma Rising''. Though the pair are from different organizations, the Coalition puts them together on many of the same missions. Makoto is a little intimidated by the man at times, but they've become trusted allies to each other. Trivia * In Monokuma Rising, the virus infecting the training program used Makoto's memories to construct Monokuma, the school, and Jabberwock Island inside the system. It also made use of Jennifer's memories to torture her and those who "died". * Makoto means sincerity and honesty. It can also mean truth. * "Naegi" means sapling. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Characters Category:The Reapers' Game Category:The Ultimate Game Category:NPCs Category:Coalition Category:Danganronpa characters Category:Monokuma's Awakening Category:Civil War Category:Pending pages Category:House of M Category:Shadow Over Gotham Category:Right Hand of the Magic God